StarStruck
by EclareTwinklyLights
Summary: The story of true love between very different people. Eli Goldsworthy and Adam Torres were famous rock stars. When they leave the business and Eli falls in love, what will they do when they're past comes  back to haunt them. Eclare! Maybe some Fadam.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

Eli Goldsworthy.

Adam Torres.

That's what they changed their names to.

Goldz and Boom.

That's what they used to be called. They were the now ex-band members of the world famous band Elixitz. Eli was done with rock stardom but more importantly he was done with her.

Julia.

Jules.

Whatever you wanted to call her. She was the lead singer of the band Julez. Named after her of course. She was his ex. The one ex who didn't stop sending the emails, texts, calling you, and writing songs saying that she wanted you back. That's why he left. He needed to get away. He was sick and tired of all her lies, all she wanted was attention. What better way to get it then date the lead guitarist/singer of Elixitz? Adam left because he wanted to help his best friend, he couldn't stand to see him miserable with Julia always trying to get him back.

Toronto.

That's where they moved. It was one of the few cities that had the smallest amount of Elixitz fans, a place where they thought they would be safe from all the paparazzi, publicity, and most importantly Julia. Even though they changed completely, Eli going from bright, colorful, and goofy to dark, emo, and sarcastic and Adam changing his blond hair to brown, they still didn't feel safe. Every second the threat of their secret spilling scared them to death. They enrolled in the local high school, Degrassi, with a hope of a new start. Drew, Adam's stepbrother and ex-drummer for Elixitz, decided to join them saying something about meeting a normal girl for once. So with that Eli, Adam, and Drew, three new kids in a new place, were in high school. They never thought that they would all fall in love.


	2. Her

**Chapter 2 – Her**

**Eli's POV**

We made it! We're safe! I'm finally away from Julia. Just thinking about her makes me shudder. She's crazy and obsessed with me. I hate her. I just want a fresh start and that's what Degrassi will give me. I changed completely. I don't want anyone to know who I really am because then she will find me. I dyed my light brown hair black, grew it out, dressed in all black, and became the complete opposite of who I was. This will keep me safe. I even bought a hearse for god's sake. She'll never find me.

Adam and I start Degrassi tomorrow, but we wanted to see the place we we're going to be for the rest of our high school years. That's when I saw her.

Not Julia, a new her. A better her. A cuter her. A perfect her.

She was fighting with her tan friend over something that looked like a pair of glasses.

"Eli!" Adam yelled. Too late.

**CRUNCH**

I ran over her glasses, what a great way to start of my new life, my new muse must hate me now. I got out of the hearse and picked the glasses up from under the tire. I looked up into her stunning blue eyes and said.

"I think they're dead." Great Eli, now she thinks your some creep.

"It's….okay. I…don't need them….I got…uh…laser surgery." I looked back into her eyes.

"You have pretty eyes." Shit. Did I just say that out loud, now she really thinks I'm a creep. But wait, she blushed. That's got to mean something, right?

"Thanks. So…I'll, uh, see you around?" Okay Eli, answer this smoothly.

"Guess you will." Score! She bit her lip and I got back into my hearse and drove off. When we got back to our house, or mansion, (what? Even ex-rock stars get their perks!) Adam looked at me. "What?"

"You totally love her dude!"

"Love her? I just met her! I don't even know her name!" Adam can really bug me, but I think he has a point. I'm falling for this mystery girl.

"Yeah, but you know you like her." Why does Adam always have to be right?

"Fine maybe I like her a little bit."

"A little bit? Your head over heels for her!"

"Adam, don't push it."

"Fine, but I'm just saying. So anyway, when are you gonna make your move?"

"Never."

"Why?"

"Because I can't risk our secret coming out, _she_ could find me again." I said putting emphasis on the she part.

"Eli, come on. You can't let Julia ruin your life like she already is. She's not going to find you, you're gone. All that's left of you is your awesome guitar skills and killer voice. Goldz is gone and Eli Goldsworthy is here." Adam has a good point. I spend all my time worrying about Julia, and in a way she is ruining my life.

"Your right Adam. I'm gonna make my move."

"When am I not?"

"Oh shut it." I playfully slapped him on the shoulder. This year is definitely going to be interesting.

**Clare's POV**

I am such an idiot. The hottest guy in the whole entire world runs over my glasses and I can't even complete a sentence! I probably looked like an idiot! He must be new though, I've never seen him before. Maybe he'll forget about me, the idiot. Who am I kidding? He's probably going to tease me every time he sees me. But he did compliment my eyes, that's a sign right? Oh well. He couldn't like me though. He's dark, mysterious, and probably goes for girls like him and I'm dorky, innocent, and the complete opposite of hot. I hope I get to see him again, but if I don't I can just daydream about…wait what was his name? Oh wow. I didn't even ask what his name was. Way to go Clare, you just won idiot of the year. Dang.

**AN - Hey guys, I came up with this idea when reading the story Eli's Jealous Side. So I give tons of cred to the author! My week is going to be kind of busy so I might no update a lot. Sunday/tomorrow is my birthday so don't expect anything. Monday is Columbus day so I might get to update. Tuesday I have school and soccer so I don't get home till like 6 and I have tons of homework. Wednesday I have school conference day so I might get to update. Thursday and Friday I'm going on another school trip so I won't have time to update. Saturday I'm going to a party that lasts like all day, so probably no updates. This is like my last crazy busy week so after this you can expect more. Please Review and tell me any idea you have for the story. Thanks, Much Love, eclare1024 3**


	3. First Day

**Chapter 3 – First Day**

**Eli's POV**

You know being the new kid isn't fun. Especially if you've never gone to a real school before. So you can imagine what a living hell Degrassi has been for me and Adam so far. Even with all this crap I've had to deal with today, only one thing has been on my mind.

Her.

That girl with the stunning blue eyes.

The girl with the name I never asked. I really can be stupid. I see the most amazing girl in the world, but never get her name. Wow. Adam says I'm being paranoid and that I'll see her again, I know he's right but I can't take the waiting. Every hour, every minute, every second. I can't take it! I have to see my blue-eyed beauty. When I saw her, I finally forgot all about Julia. That has to be a sign that she's something special. I bumped into someone on my way to English class.

"Oh my gosh, sorry! I'm so sorry. I can be such a klutz. I –" The girl looked up at me and stopped talking. It was her. The mystery girl. Say something Eli! Say something!

"Uhh, no problem it's okay I wasn't paying attention." I held out my hand to her and helped her off the ground. "I'm Eli."

"Clare." Clare, huh? Pretty name for a pretty girl. "Again, I'm so sorry for bumping in-"

I cut her off, "Like I said it was my fault." She looked into my eyes and blushed.

She cleared her throat then said, "Sorry, I got to get to English, don't want to be late." English? I have English too! Wait, isn't she a sophomore? Yeah. We probably don't have any classes together.

"Oh, I have English too. We're probably not in the same class though."

"What class are you in? I have Grade 11 Advanced English with Ms. Dawes."

No way.

No fucking way.

We have a class together! If she wasn't standing in front of me and we weren't in the middle of a crowded hallway, I probably would of jumped up and down like a little girl. But, since we were I just said, "I have that too! Can I walk you to class?" That's right Eli, play it cool.

"Sure!" She said a little too excited, she noticed that and blushed. Man, she has a cute blush, I could get used to this. I held out my arm to her and she linked hers in mine. We walked to the English room.

**Clare's POV**

I was deep in thought about the boy from yesterday when I bumped into someone. I immediately started apologizing, then stopped talking when I saw who it was. It was him! The mystery guy! Oh no I'm just staring he probably thinks I'm a freak. He held out his hand to help me up.

"I'm Eli." Eli. Totally fits him.

"Clare." I started to apologize again, but he cut me off.

"Like I said it was my fault." He's so hot. I was just staring at him when I remembered that I had English. "Sorry, I got to get to English, don't want to be late."

"Oh, I have English too. We're probably not in the same class though."

Oh, I hope we are.

"What class are you in? I have Grade 11 Advanced English with Ms. Dawes."

"I have that too! Can I walk you to class?" Oh my god! I mean gosh! He's in my class! And he wants to walk me!

"Sure!" I couldn't contain my excitement. I probably looked like a freak because I was blushing the color of a tomato. He held out his arm and I linked my in his. We started walking down the hall. I was getting death glares from almost all of the girls. Normally, I hate this feeling, but now…I kind of like it.

When we got to the English room, Ms. Dawes assigned us seats.

"Okay in this column, starting from the back, I want Mr. Smith, Ms. Ramirez, Ms. Edwards, Mr. Goldsworthy, Ms. Martin, and Mr. Cantwell."

Who's Mr. Goldsworthy? I hope it's not someone annoying; I couldn't stand sitting behind someone like that for a whole year. All of a sudden, Eli sat in front of me. Thank god! He's going to be a big distraction, but at least I can stare at him and say I was looking at the board if I get caught.

"Okay now I will be assigning your English partners. These will be your partners for the rest of the year. Starting from the first person in each column, every other person will turn around and get to know their new partner." Oh my gosh! Eli's my partner! Now I have an excuse to talk to him!

**Eli's POV**

Yes! I'm partners with the most beautiful girl on the planet! Now I have a reason to talk to her!

**AN - Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but finally my crazy weeks are over! Now I just have to balance homework and what's left of soccer season. Anyways, just so you guys know this isn't my favorite chapter. I just want to rush into something to get to the really good part of my story. Also, thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them, so keep writing them! If you guys have any ideas for the story that you want me to the put in, I'd like to hear them.**

**Who's excited for the new Degrassi? Eli meets Clare's parents...drama! Can't wait, an episode full of eclare!**


	4. A Little Plan

Chapter 4 - A Little Plan

**Julia's POV**

Oh I miss Goldz so much! Why did he have to move? It's miserable here in L.A. without Goldz, why? Why? Why? What did I do? Why won't he answer my texts, calls, and emails? I miss him sooo much!

Elixitz is horrible without their lead guitarist/singer, bassist, and drummer. It's so depressing touring with them knowing that Goldz won't be there. He has to come back to me!

"Jules? You there?" My bandmate Emz called.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Um, this guy named Drew is asking for you on the phone." Who's Drew? I don't know a Drew, do I?

"I don't know a Drew, but whatever. Give me the phone." She threw it at me. "Thanks," I muttered. "Hello?"

"Hey Jules, it's me Slash." OMG it's Slash!, Boom's brother! He's gotta know where Goldz is! Oh wait,...crap. Now I know why Goldz hates me. I slept with Slash and broke Goldz's heart. Shit.

"Hey Slash, where ya been?" I asked. I don't care if Goldz hates me, I have to get him back. He's mine, only mine, and I will hurt anyone that gets in-between us!

"Oh you know, hanging in the cities, how's the tour treatin' ya Jules?" Ugh, why can't he tell me where he is!

"Oh its been going good. Have you talked to Goldz lately?" I asked, full of hope.

"Who?" You have got to be kidding me. "Oh yeah, Goldz, um...nope. Haha, it's actually kinda funny -"

"DREW!" I heard in the background, it kinda sounded like Boom.

"Who was that Slash?"

"Oh, you know, umm...gotta go! Bye Jules, talk to you later!" I heard a click. He hung up on me! God. How will I ever find out where Goldz is. I miss him so much!

HE WILL BE MINE!

"Girls!" I called. My bandmates formed a circle around me. "I need your help with something..."

I'm going to find my Goldz, whether he likes it or not.

**AN - I know suspenseful right? Ha! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was really busy. I had tests like all week. Hopefully, my crazy weeks are over now, but you never know right. Ha so you know the drill, review! Thanks, I've really loved all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites I've gotten over the past two weeks, they mean so much! :D I promise I'll update my other stories soon. So, look out for them. (Probably tonight or tomorrow)**


	5. Jules

**Chapter 5 - Jules**

**Eli's POV**

The bell rang, and I ran to catch up to Clare.

"So, Clare. Um, I was thinking maybe we should hang out and get to know each other."

"Uh, sure that sounds great Eli! I'll meet you out front at the end of the day, we could go to the Dot."

"Sure, sound great! See ya then!" She smiled at me and walked away. YES! I have a date with Clare Edwards! I'm the luckiest guy on earth!

"Dude? What are you doing?" Adam asked me. Where did he come from? Well, apparently I was doing a dance in the middle of the hall. The things that girl does to me.

"You'll never guess what just happened!"

"Let me guess, Jules died?" Adam questioned. I laughed.

"I wish, but no. I have a date with Clare!"

"Who's Clare?" Oh right, Adam doesn't know her.

"The girl from yesterday that you say I'm 'in love' with."

"Oh yeah...BOOYAH!" Really? Booyah?

"Dude, booyah? Again? It was cool back in L.A., but seriously dude, move on."

"Why do you always have to cramp my style? This is why we were on the verge of breaking up!" Adam yelled at me.

"Dude calm down! We can't have the whole school hearing this! And, the reason why we were on the verge of breaking up is because, Jules had to go around and sleep with your brother!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, well maybe, if you were smart, you wouldn't of chosen the world's biggest slut as your girlfriend!" He did not just go there. I know I hate Jules now, but I did love her at one point. Why would Adam say that? He's been like my brother from the start.

**Adam's POV**

Shit! Did I really just say that to him? Crap, he's gonna hate me.

"Look, Eli, dude, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." He just shook his head, and walked away. Crap, I screwed it up big time. I only said that because of what happened yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was walking down the stairs to the living room when I heard Drew on the phone._

_"Hey Jules, it's me Slash." No, no, no, no! What the hell is he doing! Why is he talking to Jules? I thought we came to an agreement, once we left L.A. no more Jules. Ugh, I should of known that we couldn't trust Drew. He just can't let the slut go. Did he forget how he smashed one of his best friends' heart when he slept with her? I swear, I really hate my brother sometimes._

_"Oh you know, hanging in the cities, how's the tour been treatin' ya Jules?" Why is he still talking to her? He knows that if Eli ever finds out that he's been talking to her, Eli will kill him. He better not tell her where we are, we finally got away from her, we can't risk her coming back._

_"Who? Oh yeah, Goldz," Shit! He's talking about Eli. "um...nope. Haha, it's actually kinda funny -" I can't let this conversation go on any longer, Drew's gonna spill._

_"DREW!" He turned around and saw me glaring at him. "Hang up the phone." I muttered._

_"Oh, you know, umm...gotta go! Bye Jules, talk to you later!" He hung up and turned to me. "Please Boom, don't tell Goldz I talked to her, he'll kill me!"_

_"First of all, DREW," I put emphasis on the Drew part. "it's not Boom and Goldz anymore, it's Adam and Eli. Second, why should I not tell Eli that you're going behind his back and talking to Jules. You know what she did to all of us. Why do you think we're even here in the first place? Cause we wanted to leave? Cause we thought that Toronto was better than L.A.? Get it through your think skull, Drew! Jules is a manipulative bitch who's trying to ruin Eli's life! I don't care if you think she loves you, cause she doesn't! She's just using you to get to Eli. So if I were you, I would stop talking to her before you lose your only friend and your brother!" I've never yelled at Drew before, but he needed to hear this. "When you decide who means more to you, you know where to find me." And with that, I went back to my room._

I've got to find Eli. He has to know. This is gonna kill him, but he needs to know. I don't want his heart to get shattered even more than it is. He may look strong on the outside, but the reality is on the inside he's really weak.


	6. Getting Ready

Chapter 6 - Getting Ready

**Clare's POV**

Yes! Eli asked me out! At least...I think he did. I can't wait to tell Alli, she's gonna be so exited!

"Alli, Alii, Alli!" I yelled.

"What's up Clare?" She asked me.

"Eli asked me out!" I whisper-screamed. I didn't want everyone to know, mostly because I wasn't sure if it was really a date.

"OMG Clare! I am so happy for you!" Her face lit up. "Where is it? When is it? What are you going to wear? W-" Oh gosh. This is the one bad thing about Alli, she asks _way_ to many questions.

"Alli, Alli, calm down." I said to her, putting my hands on her shoulders to stop her bouncing.

"Sorry, I'm just excited, spill Clare!"

"Okay, first, it's at the Dot. It's after school, so I was just gonna wear this." I said, gesturing to my outfit which was, a baby blue button down shirt and a khaki skirt.

"Oh no, no, no, no." Alli mumbled to herself, while shaking her head. "You have to change."

"What? How? Why? What's wrong with what I have on? I mean I know it's a little unattractive and there's the fact that I sp-"

"Clare! Stop with the rambling."

"Sorry." Sometimes I ramble and I don't even notice.

"You have to change because, no offense you know I love you, but that outfit is not attractive." I made a face at her. "You can use my EDK." EDK? What the heck is an EDK? I opened my mouth to ask, but Alli beat me to it. Oh, she knows me so well.

"Emergency date kit."

"Only you would have one, Alli." We both laughed, while Alli shook her head in agreement.

"I am a genius. Well, what are you waiting for? We don't have much time, let's go!"

"Alli! What about class? We can't just ditch? What about our records? Our grades? Alli! Are you even listening to me?" I yelled at her in protest. Hey, what was I supposed to do she was pulling me into the bathroom when I was supposed to be in class. "Alli!" I whined. "I can't change, it'll make me look desperate!"

"Oh, calm down honey. Just say that you spilled juice or something."

"But then I'll look like a klutz, or even worse, stupid!"

"Fine!" She snapped. "Say I did it." I was going to say something else, but Alli's death glare shut me up. After 5 minutes, Alli spoke up.

"Read to see what my Alli magic has done?" Alli asked. Alli magic? Really?

"Um...sure?" Alli spun me around. I looked in the mirror.

"Wow, I look amazing! Thanks Alli!" I turned around and gave her a hug.

"No problem. Now," Alli said, turning me towards the door. "go get your man! And hurry, because you're gonna be late."

Thanks again Alli, love you!"

"Love you too Clare, good luck!" She blew me and air kiss as I ran to my locker. I threw all my stuff in my bag and raced towards the entrance. I sat down on the steps and waited for Eli. He came walking towards me about 5 minutes later. He look pretty stressed.

"You okay Eli?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." He snapped. I flinched a little. What's his problem?

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just got into a fight with Adam, my best friend, so I'm a little-"

"I get it, it's okay."

"You look nice, Clare." I blushed, thank you Alli!

"Um, thanks. Ready to go?" He nodded his head and lead me to his car, I mean hearse. This is going to be interesting.

**AN - Sorry! I know I promised that I would update on wednesday, but my mom wanted me to help her cook for thanksgiving, and that took forever! Then thursday was thanksgiving, so yeah. Friday, I had to hang out with my cousins and they wanted to go to the mall all day. Sorry. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I'm probably most likely going to post the next chapter today or tomorrow evening. REVIEW please!**


	7. Date

Chapter 7 - Date

**Eli's POV**

"No! No way am I getting in that!" Clare shrieked.

"Come on Clare, it's just a car."

"Can you even call that a car?"

"Him. Can you call _him_ a car."

"What?"

"Him. It is a him. Name's Morty."

"You named your car Morty? Like mortician?" I nodded my head. "That makes this even more creepy!" She exclaimed.

"Come on Clare, he's not going to hurt you." She looked a me skeptically. "Don't you trust me?"

She looked me in the eyes and grumbled fine. I opened the door for and she sat down.

"Okay," I started as I got in the car. "Hoe do you get to the Dot?"

"You know, sometimes I forget you're new. Anyways, you go down this street, make a left at the light, then make a right at the stop sign and it's on your right."

"Thanks." She nodded her head as if she was saying no problem. When 1 parked the car, I got out and opened Clare's door for her.

"Didn't know you were such a gentlemen Goldsworthy."

"Only for you Edwards, only for you." I said that in a serious tone. I seriously doubt that I would this for anybody else, but she doesn't need to know that. it might creep her out considering the fact that we just met. She led me to a table in the back and waved the waiter over.

"Hey Peter."

"Baby Edwards! How's it going?"

"Good, you?" I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, I mean I was being completely ignored.

"You know, the same. How's Darcy?"

"She's good, missing you though."

"Tell her I say hey. So, what can I get you guys?"

"The usual." Clare answered.

"I'll have a black coffee." I told him.

He flipped his shaggy hair and said "Coming right up."

"So, who was that?" I asked her.

"Peter, my sister's boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfried. Actually, I don't know what they are now, but yeah you get the point." She tambled.

"Oh."

"So I don't know anything about you, why did you move to Toronto?" Clare asked. "Not to be nosy or anything." She added nervously.

I chuckled. I was considering telling her the truth, but I knew I couldn't do that. Maybe one day though. "Oh you know, the usual with a twist. Parents got transferred. Didn't want me to move here without a friend, so my best friend Adam and his brother moved up here too."

"That's cool. My parents would never do that." She laughed, then sighed. I guess her family is a sensitive subject for her.

"So, now tell me something about you." I said to her.

"Are you sure you wanna know about me?" She asked.

"Everything."

"Okay, it might take a while." She added, trying to persuade me to drop the subject.

"We've got time." I countered.

"Fine. Well, let's start with my sister..."

**AN - Don't kill me guys! I know I haven't posted in forever after I promised that I would, but I had a good excuse. I was grounded and my computer got taken away. It sucked. But, I'm back and I should be for a while. Hopefully, I won't get into anymore trouble, but you never know. So anyways, tell me what you think about this chapter...REVIEW!**


	8. PostDate

Chapter 8 - Post-Date

**Clare's POV**

"Really? You? You don't seem like the type of girl who would do that!" Eli laughed while sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, it was a crazy time for me." I looked down at my phone. "Oh my gosh, it's 6 already!" I yelled.

"Shit." Eli cursed under his breath.

"I'm sorry Eli, I have to go. My mom is taking me to a church fundraiser and I'm supposed to be home, well...now."

"It's okay, I have to go too. Adam, his brother and me are going out for a first day in Toronto dinner celebration. I know, cheesy right?" We both laughed. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked me. He's so kind.

"No, it's okay. I just live two blocks away, it's a short walk."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Eli!"

"By Clare." He smiled at me as I walked out the door. On my walk home, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was so perfect! I also couldn't help but notice how he looks a lot like the lead guitarist in my favorite band, Elixitz. I wonder if he's ever noticed that. Oh well, I'll ask him sometime. I walked into my house, still thinking about Eli, when I was snapped out of my trance by my parents yelling.

"Randall! You promised you would come to this one!" My mom shrieked.

"Well sorry Helen if you stupid church fundraisers are more important then keeping a roof over out heads!" My dad fired back as he walked right past me and slammed the door.

"You guys are fighting again?" I asked my mom.

"No Clare," She sighed. "We were just disagreeing. Now come on, get ready, or we're going to be late." I ran up to my room, got ready, then sat on my bed and cried a little. Why does my life have to be so hard?

**Eli's POV**

I couldn't help but smile every time I see Clare. There's just something about her that makes me feel, I don't know, different. I watched her leave an walk down the street. She's so perfect. I got in my car and found my way back home. The whole time I was thinking about Clare, so it wasn't a surprise that I completely forgot about my fallout with Adam. Well, at least until I walked in the door.

"Hey Adam, can we talk?" I asked." Silence. I walked up the stairs to his room and knocked on the door. No answer. "Adam, open up!"

"What, so you can yell at me more? I'll pass."

"Look dude, I'm sorry for snapping at you, it's just..." I trailed off, looking for the right words.

Adam opened the door. "Jules is a hard topic for you, I know, sorry."

"Can we please not use her name."

Adam chuckled. "Sure dude. We cool?"

"Totally."

"Now," Adam said in a serious tone. "Tell me all about you date with Clare, and hurry because we have to get ready for the cheesy celebration."

I laughed. "Wow. You can be such a girl sometimes Adam."

"Yeah, yeah, come on!"

"Okay so..." I went off and explained the whole date to him. By the end, Adam was ecstatic.

"Looks like you're about to get a new girlfriend, Eli." Adam teased.

"We'll see Adam, we'll see."

"Now, go get dressed." Adam yelled at me.

** Clare's POV**

So, after I got back from the fundraiser, it wasn't a surprise that Alli called me, wanting to know every detail of the date, if you can even call it that. When I finished telling her the story, she was squealing into the phone.

"Clare! He totally likes you!"

"I'm not sure Alli."

"Come on Clare! All the signs were there."

"Okay, whatever you say Alli. I'm tired can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Sure Clare, have a good night! Love you, bye!"

"Love you too, Alli." I hung up my phone, and passed out shortly after. It's no surprise that I was dreaming of Eli the whole time.

**AN - Hey guys! I decided that I'm going to update every one or two days, so I have time to plan out the story as it goes. I just wanna know if you guys want me to update this story, StarStruck, or Those Misfits. Let me know! Hope everyone has a good weekend! Review please!**

**~~eclare1024**


	9. Thoughts and Favors

Chapter 9 - Thoughts and Favors

**Clare's POV**

Over the past few weeks, Eli and I have become really good friends. We're always hanging out, sometimes with Adam, who I've also gotten close to, too. I still like Eli, but I don't think he likes me. Every time I get near him he tends to get quiet or just different. I've tried to ask Adam what was up with him, but he wouldn't spill.

**Eli's POV**

Over the past few weeks, Clare, Adam and I have become really good friends. We're usually always hanging out. Adam says that it's pretty obvious that I like her, which I do, but I deny it. I don't want any awkwardness between us if she doesn't like me back. That's why I've been trying to distance myself from her a little bit. There's also the fact that whenever I get close to a girl, I think of Jules, and well that pretty much scares me. I don't want another relationship to end like ours did. Adam says that I should hurry up and tell Clare how I feel because a lot of guys want her. He doesn't get how much Jules has affected all my future relationships. I may act all tough on the outside, but on the inside I'm afraid of getting hurt again.

**

* * *

Clare's POV**

"Hey guys, can I ask a favor?" I asked as I walked up to Eli and Adam at our usual picnic table in front of the school.

"Sure." Adam replied. I'm really nervous. I'm asking them if one of them would want to be my date to my cousin's wedding this weekend. I'm hoping Eli will say yes, but I wouldn't mind if I went with Adam. He's nice, and I love him like a brother.

"So, um, I was wondering, if one of you would, um, go with me, and I know I should of asked earlier, but, um, I forgot, so, um, would one of you, um, mi-"

"Clare!" Eli interrupted. "You're rambling."

"Oh, sorry." Crap! I must look like an idiot now.

"Just slow down." Eli told me.

"Okay. Would one of you mind being my date to my cousin's wedding this weekend?" They were silent. I knew this was a bad idea.

**Eli's POV**

Did she really just ask if one of us would be her date?

"I know I should've asked earlier, sorry." She added nervously. Adam shot me a look and grinned.

"No, it's okay Clare. I wish I could go, but Drew and I are going to visit our Grams this weekend. Sorry." Adam, you cocky bastard.

"Oh, it's okay Adam."

"But, I'm sure Eli would _love_ to go with you." He added rather smugly. Oh god. Now Clare's staring at me. I'm going to kill Adam. He knows I like her, and he knows that I can't be with her because of Jules. I'm going to kill him.

"Sure, why not." I told Clare. She blushed, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Thanks, I'll text you the details later." I nodded as she walked away into the school. When she was out of sight, I turned to Adam.

"I'm going to kill you man!"

"Why?"

"You know I can't go with her!" I yelled at him.

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"Because of Jules?" I nodded.

"Eli, man. You have to get this through your head. Not every girl is like Jules. Especially Clare, and you know it."

"But-" I started.

"Jules was a manipulative bitch who was only concerned about fame. She was a slut too. A slut who didn't care about anyone's feelings and you have to get that Clare would never be like her. Mostly, because she doesn't know about your fame, and does she really look like a slut or a bitch?" Adam finished. I was quiet for a while, soaking in everything that Adam just said.

"You're right, I don't have to push her away. She's nothing like Jules and I knew that from the second I met her. This weekend at the wedding, I'm going to tell her how I feel." I declared.

"Good for you man." Adam patted me on the back as we walked towards the school.

**AN - Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter :D Thanks for all of the review that I've gotten, they mean so much. Also, I just wanted to let you know that I'm pretty sure that this story is mostly going to be in Clare and Eli's point of views. I might have more with Adam and Jules's point of view, but I'm not sure. One more thing, this is the chapter that really begins the main part of the story. Just thought I should let you know. If you want to suggest anything, go ahead. I'm open to all ideas.**

**~~eclare1024**

**Almost forgot, I might upload another chapter later today, not sure. So, keep a look out.**


	10. Monday and Tuesday

Chapter 10 - Monday and Tuesday

**Monday**

**Clare's POV**

"He said what?" Alli screamed. She was filled with joy.

"He said yes!"

"Oh my god! You have a real date with Eli Goldsworthy!" Alli yelled. I swear the whole country could hear her at this point.

"Shh!"

"What? Do you not want anybody to know?" She asked.

"Yeah, kind."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not even sure he likes me. I mean, how desperate would I look if I went around saying we had a date, and he was just going with me as friends?"

"Clare, you're in denial. What you're thinking is so not true!" Alli took my arms. "Clare," She looked into my eyes. "He totally likes you. I mean how could he not? You're beautiful."

"Thanks Alli." We hugged.

"Okay so, I totally have to pick out your outfit and your hair. Oh! And your make-up! We have to go shopping!"

"Alli, Alli, calm down. We have 'till Saturday."

"Fine, but I have to make you absolutely hot for Eli! Someone's totally getting a boyfriend this weekend!" Alli sanf.

"Yeah right." I laughed while I dragged her to history.

**Eli's POV**

All day Adam would not shut up about the date. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited, but I don't wanna talk about it all day long. I need a little break. When we got home, Adam was still talking about it!

"Dude, I still can't believe you're going on a date with her!" Adam beamed.

"Adam, you've been talking about this date literally all day. Shut up already!"

"Dare? Who's got a date?" I heard Drew say. He walked down the stairs and jumped on the couch with us.

"No one!"

"Eli!" Adam and I said at the same time.

"Dammit Adam, will you ever learn to shut up?

Drew laughed. "Trust me, he won't."

"Hey!" Adam yelled while chucking pillows at us.

"Who's it with?" Drew asked.

Adam opened his mouth, but before he could say anything I growled at him. "Adam, I swear to go if you say anything else about this date i will kick your ass." Adam slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Clare Edwards." I heard him squeak.

"That's it!" I attacked him and wrestled him to the ground. Before I could do anything else, Drew said,

"Wait, Clare Edwards? You have a date with Clare Edwards?" Adam nodded.

"Adam." I growled.

"That hot chick wants to go out with you? Why? All I've been dreaming about is touching her, making out with her, hooking up w-" I looked at Adam, he nodded and I punched Drew in the face.

"What the hell man?"

"Don't ever talk about her like that." I growled.

"Yeah we will personally kick your ass." Adam added.

"Calm down guys. She's all yours, I'll back off." He said.

"Good." We replied.

"But, I'm not who you should be worried about." Drew continued.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"K.C. Guthrie."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Her ex. He told us in the locker room that this was the week that he was going to get her back."

"Whoa, wait. Clare dated a jock?" Adam asked, confused.

"Apparently he used to be a geek, but I don't know."

"Thanks Drew." I said to him.

"Yeah whatever, see you guys later." Drew went back upstairs, probably to the game room.

"What are you gonna do Eli?"

"About K.C.?" Adam nodded.

"I have no idea. You know, sometimes I wish we could go back to the old life. When we didn't have to worry about any of this."

"Me too. It was nice when we didn't have to worry about our problems."

"Yeah, now I'm going to have to watch out for this K.C. guy trying to steal Clare."

"Don't worry bro, I'll help you out."

"Thanks Adam."

"Don't mention it."

**Tuesday**

**Clare's POV**

I met Adam and Eli in English this morning. They both seemed a bit tense. "Hey guys." No answer. "Hello?" Wow they must be really zoned out. I slapped both of them in the back of the head and they looked up.

"What the hell Clare?" Eli yelled at me.

"Well it's not my fault you guys are super spacey today. What's wrong?"

"Well..." Adam trailed off. He stopped when he noticed that Eli was giving him a death glare. What is going on with them? They sat there in silence until Adam finally cracked. "Okay, I can't take it anymore!"

"Adam no-" Eli started.

"Who the hell is -" Eli clamped his hand over Adam's mouth.

"Dude I swear to God. We went over this yesterday."

"Sorry, sorry." Adam said.

"Who's who?" I asked them. They looked up and before either of them could respond, Ms. Dawes walked in and started her lesson. I was planning on asking them later on, but they avoided me the rest of the day. This is when I decided that I would have to get to Adam alone. He is the easiest to crack.

**Eli's POV**

What the hell is wrong with Adam? Does he not understand that we can't tell Clare that we know about K.C.? She'll think we're like stalking her or something. That could ruin our friendship, and any possibility of a relationship between us. I have to keep a close eye Adam. If I don't she'll crack him. My plan was working out perfectly, until the end of the day. Adam, Clare, and I all have a free period. Instead of hanging out at the picnic tables like we usually do, we went our separate ways. I went to work on Morty, Clare was working on yearbook and Adam was reading comic in the hall. I knew it was stupid to let Adam be alone when Clare knows that he's the easiest to crack for information, but I had to work on Morty. He was broken down and he was my ride home, and Clare's too. I think it's safe to say that I have a good reason. Well, it was until I realized the car ride with Clare was going to be awkward if Adam spills. Shit! I've got to find him, fast!

**Clare's POV**

I was really surprised when I found Adam sitting all alone in the hallway. This was going to be easier than I thought.

"Hey Adam." I said sweetly. He looked up.

"H-hey C-clare." He stuttered. Perfect.

"So, what'cha reading?" I asked.

"Just some comics." He replied, making no eye contact whatsoever.

"Cool. So..." I trailed off.

"So..." He repeated.

"What were you and Eli talking about in English today?" I asked him.

"I don't remember." Lies.

"Oh come on Adam, I know that's not true.

"Look it's really none of my business to tell. If Eli wants to tell you, then he will. Just be patient Clare, he'll tell you soon enough." With that Adam got up and left. That was totally not what I was expecting.

**Eli's POV**

Where the hell is Adam? I've been looking for him for 10 minutes! He wasn't in any of his usual places. I was about to give up , but then I saw him sitiing on the picnic tables. I ran over to him.

"Where the hell were you man? I've been looking for you for ten minutes!"

"Sorry, I bumped into Clare an-" I cut him off.

"You talked to Clare? You didn't tell her did you?"

"No. But, I told her you would."

"You what?" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, it's the only way I could get her off of my trail. What's the big deal anyway? Why do you not want her to know about K.C.?" He asked me.

"Well, mostly for two reasons." Adam motioned for me to go on. "One, what if when I told her he wanted her back and she decided to take him to the wedding instead of me? I'd never get to tell her how I feel and she'd probably never talk to us again. Two, what if she tells me seomthing bad that he did to her, I snap, hurt him and she never talks to me again?" I sat down on the table and sighed.

"Dude, I know you say I can be a girl sometimes, but seriously you're worse than me!" I glared at him.

"Thanks for the support man."

"Fine, I get it. Eli I think you should tell her. Only, because I really don't think you want her to hate you."

"Adam, when did you become so damn wise?"

"It's a gift. The music biz does wonders."

"Oh shut up." I punched him in the arm.

**Clare's POV**

It was the end of the day and I needed to find Eli. One, he was my ride home. Two, I need to know what he's not telling me. I saw him working on his car, man he looks hot! Clare! Stop it. Focus. I walked around the car, threw my bag in, then shut the door. Startled, Eli threw his head up and banged it on the hood.

"Shit!" He cursed.

"Oh my god Eli! Are you okay?" I ran over to him and looked at his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on let's go." He shut the hood then got in the car. The whole ride home he was rubbing his head.

"Eli come on, you're coming inside." I said when he pulled up to my house.

"No, I'm fine"

"No, you're not. I'm getting you ice, no buts."

"Fine." He grumbled. I dragged him into my house and sat him on the couch. I went over to the freezer and got an icepack. When I put it on Eli's head, he howled.

"Shit Clare that's cold."

"Sorry, but it's either this or a huge bump on your head." I held it on his head and we just sat their for a while, in silence.

"I know you wanna know what Adam and I were talking about today."

"Yeah. Maybe a little but." I blushed.

"A little? Adam said you basically attacked him!"

"Liar."

"Maybe, but anyways. Do you really wanna know?" He asked me. Of course I wanted to know! Wasn't that the point of this conversation? I nodded.

"Okay so yesterday, Drew was telling us something,"

"Uh-huh."

"It was about your ex."

"K.C.?" I questioned. WHat does he want?

"Yeah. He told us that K.C. said that," He stopped.

"Said what? What did he say?" Eli gulped.

"The said that this was the week that he was going to get you back." I gasped. Why would K.C. want me back? He dumped me for that slut. I must have been staring at Eli, deep in thought, because he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Clare, you okay?"

"Yeah fine, just shocked."

"Why?" Should I tell him? Yeah.

"Because I don't get why he would want me back."

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't he want you back?" Eli asked, clearly confused.

"Because he cheated on me then broke up with me."

"Maybe, he realized his mistake."

"Yeah, maybe, but I don't want him back. He broke my heart. Besides I've moved on." I said that last part a little quieter then looked at Eli and blushed.

"Then, in that case, Adam and I will make sure he doesn't come near you." He said while smirking, I'm pretty sure it's because of what I said.

"Thanks Eli." I gave him a hug. I wish we could stay here forever.

"Anytime Blue eyes."

"Blue eyes, huh?" I questioned.

"Like it?"

"Love it."

"Sorry, hate to say this, but I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Eli." I walked him to his car.

"Cya Blue eyes." I blushed, and he smirked as he drove away.

**AN - This is a pretty long chapter. Ha. So anyways, did anyone stay up to see the lunar eclipse last night? It was so awesomeee! Even though I only saw it for a second before I passed out, ha. Thanks, for all the reviews, and I hope for more. Tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**~~eclare1024**

**P.S. Again, I most post another chapter later today, not sure, so keep a look out.**


	11. Wednesday and Thursday

**AN - Quick Note - You're gonna need to know this for this chapter.**

**Goldz - Eli**

**Boom - Adam**

**Slash - Drew**

Chapter 11 - Wednesday and Thursday

**Wednesday**

**Clare's POV**

"He went over to you house!" Alli screamed.

"Alli, why do I feel that every conversation I have with you consists of you screaming at me?"

"Sorry, I'm just happy for you. I mean what happened to the girl who wouldn't date anyone? Huh?" I laughed as I remembered how uptight I was last year. We were at the mall looking for the perfect dress for the wedding.

"How about this one?" Alli asked, holding up a red, short dress. It had a really low cut and looked _way_ too slutty.

"Too slutty, looks like something Bianca would wear." Alli laughed.

"Good point."

"How about this?" I held up a cute yellow dress in front of Alli. Her face showed disgust.

"Clare, you are not going to the wedding dressed as a lemon." I laughed. Alli could get so dramatic when it came to these things. "I love you Clare, but you have no sense of style." I scoffed. "I'm going to go look over here, kay?"

"Sure." As Alli walked away, I got a text from Eli.

_Hey Blue Eyes  
__-Eli_

I smiled as I texted him back.

_Heyy :)  
__-Clare_

_Do you wanna hang with me and Adam? We're going to the Dot.  
-Eli_

_I'd love to, but I'm dress shopping with Alli.  
__-Clare_

_Oh, maybe another time  
-Eli_

_Yeah  
__-Clare_

_Pick out a hot dress for me ;)  
-Eli_

I laughed. Eli was so cute. I was snapped out of my trance by Alli yelling my name. I turned to her, and saw that she was holding up a light pink dress with a yellow flower on it. I shook my head. "No, look for something, I don't know, darker." After 5 minutes of looking, I found it. The perfect dress. "Alli! Alli! I found the one!" She ran over to me.

"Go try it on!" She pushed me into the dressing room. When I came out, she gasped. "Clare, you look hot! You are totally buying this!"

"Okay, okay." I changed back into my clothes while Alli found some flats that matched the dress perfectly.

"Eli is not going to be able to keep his hands off you." Alli squealed. I laughed.

"Lets hope so." I said under my breath.

**Eli's POV**

Clare bailed on me. I was disappointed, but she reminded me that I had to get something for the wedding.

"Adam." I called. He was always way better at this stuff than I was.

"Yeah dude." He walked into my room.

"What do you wear to a wedding?"

"Usually a tux, why?"

"Because I need help picking something out, and I have no idea where I can find a tux in this town.

"Really Eli?" Adam looked at me.

"What?"

"Do you not remember _any_ of the award shows we've been to? If I remember correctly, Goldz was always the best dressed out of all of us."

"Oh yeah, let's check the closet." I said. I can't believe I forgot about all of this stuff. I guess it's because of Jules, and that's a _really_ good reason. My closet is huge, I have like millions of clothes in here. As rockstars, we had to look good. Adam led me to the tux section. It's weird, he knows my closet better than I do.

"How about this one?" He held up a tux.

"I don't know, they all look the same to me."

"Fine, I'll pick it out for you. What color tie?"

"Blue, to match Clare's eyes."

"Awww, cute." Adam teased.

"Shut up. When you get a girl, we'll see who's laughing then."

"Whatever, how about the one you wore to the NMA's?" Adam asked.

"Dude, you remember when I wore these things, now that's just creepy. I mean really, I love you, but only as a brother."

"No asshole, There's tags on all of these things."

"Oh, right." Well, that didn't turn out like I thought.

"Yeah, so yes or no?"

"No, way to Goldzish."

"Good point. How about this one." At the sight of this tux, my expression faltered.

"Please tell me that's not..." I trailed off. Adam read the tag.

_To Goldz,_

_Happy birthdayy Babyyy!_

_This suit will make you look sexy on the carpet tonight._

_xoxo,_

_Jules_

I can't believe she actually wrote that." I heard Adam mumble to himself.

"Put it back, just pick another one and let's go." I was being a little harsh, I know. How could I not, though. I remember that day perfectly.

_I just got the suit from Jules earlier that day. We were already at the award show._

_"Hey Goldz, you look super sexy tonight." She whispered seductively in my ear._

_"I wonder why." I whispered back. She kissed me and led me in to our seats. I noticed the strange looks Slash was giving me, but decided to ignore them._

_"What's up with Slash?" I asked Jules. She shrugged. She looked a little nervous._

_"What is it Jules?"_

_"It's nothing. It's just that lately, Slash has been coming on to me a little bit."_

_"I'll be back." I told her as I headed off towards slash._

_"Don't do anything stupid Goldz." I head Jules call. As usual, I ignored that comment._

_"What the hell man! Why are you coming on to my girlfriend?" I yelled at him._

_"I'm coming on to her? Is that what she told you?" Slash shook his head and walked away. I turned around to see Jules giving him flirty eyes. There has been something going on between them. Boom and I were suspicious, but we thought we were just paranoid. I stormed back over to her and sat down._

_"What's wrong sweetie?"_

_"Nothing." I grumbled. She took my hand, but I yanked it away from her. She looked hurt. At this point, I didn't care anymore._

"Sorry dude. I didn't mean to remind you of that." Adam apologized.

"It's okay dude, you didn't mean to. I'm just gonna sleep a little early. See you tomorrow." I walked away from him. I really just need to be alone.

**Thursday**

**Clare's POV**

I got to school early in hopes that I would see Eli. I barley talked to him yesterday, and I was really nervous about the whole K.C. situation. Speak of the devil. K.C. was walking over to me smiling. Oh no, where was Eli?

"Hey Clare."

"Hi K.C.." I said, trying to make my uncomfortableness obvious.

"What's up?" Obviously he didn't catch it.

"Nothing much...you?" I'm not really paying attention to him. I'm desperately looking for Eli or even Adam.

"Same. So, Clare, I was thinking that w-" I spotted Eli.

"Eli!" He looked my way and saw K.C.. He noticed how uncomfortable I looked and called me over.

"Clare! I need your help with that writing assignment before class starts."

"Sure no problem." He winked at me. I blushed, and turned back to K.C.. "Sorry, I have to go." I didn't even wait for a response as I dashed off to Eli.

After 5 minutes of "working", Eli said, "He's still watching us."

"Still?" I asked exasperated. Eli nodded. "Why can't he leave me alone? Doesn't he see that I'm not interested anymore?"

"Maybe you need to step it up a little." Eli suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what you could do is-"

"Clare!" We turned to see Jenna storming towards us.

"Um...yes?"

"Do either of you want to explain to me why my boyfriend broke up with me and is going after you?" She yelled pointing at me.

"Well Jenna, for one you're a slut, so it's really no surprise he dumped you in the first place." I told her. Eli stared at me in astonishment. I guess he couldn't believe that I said that to Jenna. To be honest, neither could I.

"Well Clare bear," I cringed at them name. "why would he go back to you? Obviously I'm more attractive than you and I'm willing to pu-"

"Can it Jenna." We both turned to Eli. "Obviously you're willing to put out, which makes you a slut by the way, but no way in hell are you prettier than Clare." I blushed. Jenna huffed.

"Screw you Eli, screw you!" She stomped off looking really pissed.

"Thanks Eli." He smirked.

"No problem Clare. No one talks to one of my best friends like that." I sighed. Friends. Of course, he didn't mean it when he said I was prettier than Jenna. No guy would.

"I've got to go, can't be late to history." I put on a fake smile and walked away.

**Eli's POV**

Shit! I knew I messed up now. Clare sulked away to "history". We have English first. Damn.

"What's wrong man?" Adam asked me as he plopped down beside me.

"Oh nothing. Just the usual, I screwed up with Clare."

"Of course you did, what did you do this time?" Wow even my best friend thinks I'm stupid.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. We were just talking about the whole K.C. thing when Jenna came over and we told her off. After that, Clare just got all, I don't know, sad I guess." Adam looked at me intensely.

"What exactly did you say to her?" He asked me.

"I don;t know. Something like no one talks to my best friends like that." Adam looked at me like I was an idiot. Then he slapped me in the head. "What the hell man?"

"Friend, man? Friend?" What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is he asking if we're friends?

"Yes?..."

"You don't get it do you?" Is it that obvious?

"No. Explain please."

"You said friend. She won't admit it, but she doesn't want to be just your friend." Adam explained. Of course, I'm such an idiot.

"I've got to fix this." I murmured. Adam nodded. Clare avoided me for the rest of the day. So, yes. My day was hell. Every time I came near her, her friend Alli blocked my way. This is so hard! Adam offered to go to the Dot with me after school to brainstorm ideas.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Okay maybe you could sing her a song, we know you're good at that." Adam suggested.

"No, could blow our cover." This is the hundredth idea I've shot down. At this point, I was convinced we'd never think or something. The bell rang, signaling some one entering the Dot. Out of instinct, I turned to see who it was. K.C.. That jerk trying to steal _my_ Clare. Whoa. Wait, my Clare? She hates me now, so she's not mine. Still, he needs to back off. He walked over to me and Adam's table.

"What do you want?" I sneered. He sat down next to Adam.

"Did we say you could sit? Cause I don't remember saying anything to you." Adam said, clearly annoyed.

"Just wanted to deliver a message to Goldsworthy, calm down." This is going to be interesting.

"And it is..." I trailed off.

"Stay away from Clare." Of course this is what he wanted.

"Why should I?" I fired back.

"Because she's mine and if I see you with her, you're gonna get it Goldsworthy." Oh I'm not letting this happen.

"Well that's gonna be a problem." I said when K.C. started walking away.

"And why is that?" He questioned. I hesitated for a second when I came up with the greatest idea.

"Cause, she's _my_ girlfriend." Adam choked on his soda, eyes wide open. K.C. basically did the same, except his eyes went from wide to angry.

"Oh really? We'll see about that. She's mine Goldsworthy. I'm going to get her back. She's going to leave you, and you're going to go back to being a lonely emo freak with only the lame Torres kid to hang out with.

"Hey!" Adam's head popped up when K.C. said this. "I am not a freak!" He yelled.

"Yeah sure." K.C. rolled his eyes. Then Adam did the thing that no one saw coming. He punched K.C. right in the nose. K.C. clutched his nose and started muttering curses.

"Run." I hissed to Adam. We got out of our seats and ran to Morty. Once we got in we drove back home. I parked Morty in the garage. "What the hell were you thinking man?" I yelled at Adam. He turned his head to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you punch K.C.?"

"Because he called us freaks. I couldn't just sit there and let that happen." Adam cried. Adam had always had a temper problem. Back when we were Goldz and Boom he had a girlfriend, Bianca, they were in, what we thought, love. Until one day she broke up with him, never telling him why. He was devastated. I never really got why. Bianca was really slutty. Anyway, since then, Adam gets really ticked off easily to avoid getting hurt again. I kinda understand where he's coming from with all this, but he has to calm down. "What's with you?" He said.

"Huh?"

"Since when is Clare your girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah."

"Why did you say that?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Well for one, I was hoping that it would get K.C. to back off, but that didn't work. And two, guess that, I don't know. I do want her to be my girlfriend though. Adam looked at me before looking back at Morty's windshield.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" He asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

**AN - Hey guys! I'm so sorryyy. I haven't updatedd in foreverr. My family took me on a surprise trip to Hawaii without my laptop, so I couldn't update. Then after that, we went to Florida to visit family. So this is the first time I've been able to update. That's why I made this chapter extra long. Review please!**

**~~eclare1024**


	12. Friday

Chapter 12 - Friday

**Clare's POV**

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I felt horrible. Last night, I realized that I shouldn't have been so cold to Eli. He didn't deserve it. It's not his fault he doesn't like me. He must think I'm bipolar or something. I got to school early again today. I really need to talk to him and apologize. When I walked in the building, everyone was staring at me. Probably cause I look like crap. I really don't care though, only one person's opinion matters to me. Eli's. As I continued the walk to my locker, I heard whispers. Whenever I turned to look at someone, they stopped talking. Weird. This day needs to be over already. I've only been here 5 minutes and it sucks. To make things worse, Eli's not even here yet. I was getting my books for English, when I heard a pair of heels make their way over to me. Alli.

"Clare!" She sounded pissed. Great. (sarcasm intended) "I demand an explanation!"

"Huh?" What is she talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whined.

"About what?"

"God Clare. How could you not tell me that you and Eli are dating?"

"WHAT?" I yelled. Everyone in the hall turned to look at me. Alli turned around.

"What are you looking at?" She turned back to me. "God, the people in our school are such bitches."

"Yeah...so, where did you hear that from?" I asked her.

"Jenna told me. Wait a minute..." She stared at me. "It is true, right?"

"No. Well yes. No, but I want it to be."

"Wait. Jenna said that K.C. was talking to Eli an-"

"K.C. talked to Eli?" I interrupted.

"Yes, now can I finish?" I nodded. "Anyway, K.C. and Eli were arguing, and Eli said that he should stay away from you cause you were his girlfriend." After she told me this, I frowned.

"Of course." I sighed.

"What's wrong Clare?" Alli questioned.

"He only said that to help me. I told him that I didn't want K.C. back, and he said he'd help me. This is just one of his ways to get K.C. to back off."

"You never know Clare, maybe he really wants to be your boyfriend. I mean it's pretty obvious he likes you."

"No, he doesn't. He's just being a good friend."

"Speak of the devil." Alli walked away as Eli walked over towards me, smirking of course.

"Hey Blue Eyes."

"Hi Eli." I said a little too fast.

"What's wrong?" Dang. He always knows when something's up.

"It's just..." I trailed off. He signaled for me to go on. "Eli?"

"Yes."

"Did you talk to K.C. yesterday?"

**Eli's POV**

Crap. She knows. She probably hates me now. Why did I think pretending to be her boyfriend would help? Why? I should really start listening to Adam.

"Yeah, about that. I might have said that you were my g-"

"Well look who it is." I know that cocky voice from anywhere. K.C.. "It's emo boy and his girlfriend." We just stood there. K.C. chuckled. Shit. He knows I lied.

"Should've know better. Why would little Clare-bear ever want to go out with a freak like you?"

"Hey! I am not a freak!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah sure. Come on Clare. You need to hang out with a really man." He puts his arm out to Clare. That's it. I'm gonna punch him.

"You? A real man! Ha." Clare laughed. Then her face turned serious. "K.C., if it isn't obvious I don't like you. First off, you broke up with _me_, so I don't get why you think I would ever want you back. Second," She took my hand. "No one talks to my boyfriend like that." Whoa, did she just call me her boyfriend. I turned to look at her. She blushed. K.C. stood there, astonished. "Speechless, huh? Now stay away from me, I can't stand to see you." K.C. just nodded and walked away.

"Wow Blue Eyes. That was pretty intense."

"Yeah." She looked down at our hands, and blushed. "Sorry about that, I was um, -"

"I get it. Looks like he won't be bothering you for a while." She laughed.

"Yeah. So, about the thing you said yesterday, you know about me being your, girlfriend." Of course, we were going to have to talk about it eventually.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Just thought it would help, you know." Her smile fell for a second.

"No, it's fine. I was actually wondering if we could um-you know..."

"Spit it out, Edwards."

"Keep doing this for a while." She said really fast.

"Huh?"

"You know, you could keep being my 'boyfriend', so K.C. would leave me alone."

"Oh sure, anything for you Blue Eyes." She laughed. "May I walk you to class M'lady."

"I'd be delighted." We laughed as we made out way to English. We were getting stared at the whole time, but we didn't notice. We we're too lost in each other. I think being her fake boyfriend could be a good thing. If only she knew that I wanted to be her real one too. This is going to be a long day.

**Clare's POV**

Oh my gosh! Eli has is arm around me! We're walking to English, and his arm is around me! Oh my gosh! Alli would be so proud! Everyone is staring at us. The girls are glaring at me, and the guys are glaring at Eli. I never thought this would happen. The one downside to this, Eli's not my real boyfriend. Sigh. I want him to be so bad though. What do I do? When we got to English, we sat in our seats. Adam came rushing through the door, he look off. His beanie was sliding off of his head, his hair was a mess, and he was covering the left side of his face. He turned to Eli, and shot him a look. Eli seemed to understand because he shot one back. Adam nodded. I was so confused. So, about five minutes into class, I leaned towards Adam.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Clare. I was just playing catch with my brother, and things got out of hand."

"Okay." He was lying. I could tell. He wasn't looking at me, just staring at Eli. When the bell rang, the boys ran out of there. Weird. I was back to my locker, alone, when Chantay came over to me.

"Um...hi?" I said to her. What does she want? She never talks to me.

"So, I hear you're dating Elijah Goldsworthy."

"Eli." I corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. So what are the details?"

"Um, what do you mean?"

"Come on, Clare. How did he ask you out?" Chantay pried. Why does she want to know this so bad?

"No offense, Chantay, but it's really none of your business." Apparently, Chantay does not like that answer. She crossed her arms and stared me down.

"The public wants to know. Do you want to make them mad? They want to know about the newest it couple in Degrassi. Don't you want everyone to know that you are dating one of the new hottest guys at Degrassi? You'll be more popular, you'll have more friends, you'll be noticed, you'll be..." Wow this girl is crazy. Does she honestly think me Saint Clare cares about any of this stuff.

"Sorry Chantay, I really don't care about any of this stuff, I just want to get to my next class." I tried to get past her, but she blocked my path.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere until you spill at least one juicy detail about you and Eli's relationship." God - oops - gosh, this girl is obsessed.

"Fine! What do you want to know?" She smiled.

"Well, is it true that he's fighting with K.C. in order to be with you?"

"What?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"That K.C. and Eli are fighting right now in the parking lot."

"Are you serious?" I yelled. She took a step back and said,

"Totally, that's one of the main reasons I came over here."

"Okay, well I have to go check my boyfriend now, bye." I rushed past her. That girl was so annoying. I ran to the parking lot to see K.C. holding Eli in a headlock.

"Stay away from my girl!" K.C. screamed at Eli.

"She's not your girl." Eli screamed back. Why isn't Eli doing anything? K.C. is beating him up? I know I tell him not to fight, but come on.

"Yes she is, she was mine first, and we all know she is going to come crawling back to me. It's only a matter of time." I'm surprised Eli stayed calm when K.C. said this. I thought Eli would've at least elbowed him in the stomach or something.

Instead he just muttered something under his breath that kind of sounded like, "Adam, what the hell is taking you so long?" What could Adam have to do with this.

"K.C. if you really wanted her back I don't think beating up her best friend is going to help you." I gasped. K.C. was the one who did that to Adam. I had a feeling it was him, but I wasn't sure.

"You mean that little Torres freak? He had it coming anyway." I couldn't take standing here anymore.

"Hey!" Both boys turned to look at me. "What is your problem K.C.? Beating up my friends is not going to help you! It's only making me more pissed at you. Leave me and my friends alone! I'm never going to get back with you!" K.C. was about to say something back, when Mr. Simpson came over.

"Mr. Guthrie! Let go of Mr. Goldsworthy! Both of you to my office now! You too Ms. Edwards."

"What? Why? I didn't do anything." He ignored my comment.

"The rest of you, back to class. School's not over yet." Everyone went back inside, while I followed Eli and K.C. to Mr. Simpson's office. Can this day get any better?

xxxxxxxxxx

When we got to the room, Adam was already there. The rest of us sat in the seats.

"Now boys, you now there is a no fighting policy at Degrassi, so explain to me what happened."

"Well," K.C. started.

"Not you Mr. Guthrie. Mr. Torres, would you like to explain what happened?"

"Sure. Me and Eli were walking back to his car to get his book when K.C. came over telling him to stay away from his girl. Then Eli said that it wasn't his girl, and that she would be stupid to go back to an idiot like him. K.C. got really angry and punched Eli in the face, and gave him a bloody lip. When Eli was leveling himself again, K.C. put him in a headlock while punching him repeatedly. When that happened I ran to get you, and well then we were here."

"Thank you Mr. Torres. Clare, is this what happened?"

"From what I saw, yes." I told him.

"Now boys, this behavior is not welcomed at Degrassi. K.C. for starting this fight with Eli, you're suspended for a week."

"A week!" K.C. screamed. He stood up. "No! Please Mr. Simpson, my mom will kill me."

"Sorry, it's your punishment."

"But what about him!" K.C. complained, pointing at Eli.

"From what I have heard and seen, Mr. Goldsworthy hasn't done anything to you, so he has no punishment."

"Are you kidding me?" K.C. yelled.

"No. Now you three can go, K.C. stay here please. I will call your mother to come pick you up." As we left, Eli and Adam chuckled at K.C.. I have to admit it was pretty funny. He was acting like a 3 year old.

"Now guys, what happened?"

"Exactly that." Adam said.

"Yeah, don't you believe us Blue Eyes?"

"For now. Come one we're gonna be late to class." I waved bye to Adam, and dragged Eli down the hall.

**Eli's POV**

Well today has been fun. Ha. Yeah right. Right now, Clare is dragging me down the hallway. Wonder what I did now.

"Eli! Why would you fight K.C.?"

"Well in my defense I didn't even do anything, so..." I trailed off.

"You know what I mean. How is this going to get him to back off?" Damn, she's really nervous about his.

"Calm down. Now Clare-bear," She cringed at that name. "everything's going to be fine you see. K.C. is suspended all next week, so you won't have to worry about him. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Eli. I'm sorry, but it's just this is all very stressful for me."

"It's fine."

"Come on let's get to class." She dragged me towards the classroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Yes this day is over!"

"Adam, you can be such a drama king." I laughed at him.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up."

"Hey look there's Clare, see you at home." I ran off without waiting for a response.

"Hey Clare, how's it going?"

"Just waiting for my mom to pick me up, you?"

"Waiting with a pretty girl for her mom to pick her up." She blushed then laughed. We talked for a few minutes, when we heard a car honk. We turned.

"Oh there's my mom. See you, Eli."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Clare."

"Wait, what's tomorrow?" Oh Blue Eyes.

"Our date." She was speechless, but she got in the car because her mom was yelling at her. I smirked at her then walked off. I can't wait till tomorrow.

**AN - Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a week, but my schedule is packed. I'm doing a play at my town's acting place, and I've had rehearsal everyday this week. On top of that, I have all this homework. So, I'm most likely going to be updating every Sunday now, but I might post earlier. It depends on my rehearsal schedule. Anyways, did you like the chapter? I made it longer than usual to make up for all the days I've missed. Review! Please, I want to know what you think and if you have any suggestions for future chapters. Thanks!**

**~~eclare1024**


	13. PreWedding Jitters

Chapter 13 - The Pre-Wedding Jitters

**Clare's POV**

I can't believe it! It's finally Saturday! My date with Eli! I'm so excited. I could barely go to sleep last night. I went to be at 1 because I was so nervous. Now it's 6 in the morning, and I can't go back to sleep. I guess I should just get ready now. I need as much time as I can to make myself look hot for Eli. He's going to be here at 10, so we can drive to the wedding.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

I just took my shower, and I don't know how I should do my make-up! I really want to call Alli, but she'll kill me if I call her at 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday. She'll start complaining about me interrupting her beauty sleep. But, it's an emergency, so she'll have to help me. After debating with myself in my head, I picked up my phone and called Alli.

"Please pick up, please pick up." I mumbled to myself. I heard three rings go by, and Alli's groggy voice rang in my ear.

"Clare, this better be an emergency! Do you know it's 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday! Saturday! I'm getting my beauty rest!" Alli ranted. Oh, Alli.

"Alli! Alli! Calm down! This is an absolute emergency! I need you to help me with my make-up." I told her.

"Really Clare? You called me at 6:30 in the morning, so I could tell you how to do your make-up? You do it by yourself every morning! What's so important about it this morning? Come on Clare!" Ugh Alli! Of course she forgets about what could possibly be the best day of my life.

"Alli. It's my date with Eli today." There was silence on the other line. "Alli? Alli? Are you still there? Hello?" Did she hang up or something?

"Oh my god!" Alli shrieked. Yep, she's definitely still there. "I'll be right over Clare!"

"Okay thanks so much Alli!" Yes! She's going to help me! Wait a minute. It's 6:30, her parents aren't going to let her come over. "Alli, how are you going to get past your parents?"

"Don't worry Clare-bear." I cringed. "I'll just have Sav cover for me. He owes me anyway."

"Okay. Thanks so much Alli. See you soon."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Alli's POV**

Eeek! I'm so excited for Clare! She's finally getting a date with the guy she wants so bad! I'm so happy for her! I totally have to help her. Good thing she called.

I snuck into Sav's room. He was sleeping. I walked over to his bed.

"Sav." I whispered. "Sav." I started to shake him. "Sav wake up!" I yelled into his ear. He shot up.

"Who's there? What happened?" He looked around. "Oh Alli. It's just you. What do you want?"

"Well Sav. I need you to cover for me. I'm going to Clare's. I'll be back soon."

"Umm okay. I'm not going to ask questions."

"Good. Thanks Sav. Bye! Love you!"

"Yeah, yeah." I heard Sav grumble as I left his room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Clare's POV**

Alli snuck over here and got right to work. She did my make-up perfectly. It totally matches my outfit, and makes me look beautiful. I love Alli so much right now.

"Thank you so much! You're the best friend I've ever had!" I ran over and hugged her.

"No problem Clare. Anything for my best friend slash almost sister. Now. Go put on your dress, and your shoes. We have to find jewelry to match." Ugh. We're not done. I did what Alli said, she can't get really demanding when it comes to this stuff.

I've been sitting on my bed for ten minutes while Alli held up different earrings, necklaces, bracelets, you name it, next to me to see if they would work with my outfit. She looked really frustrated. I was pretty sure that she was going to give up any second. But no, it's Alli. She's not going to give up until the outfit is perfect. I was getting pretty bored. I was going to ask Alli how much longer she thought this was going to take, and I saw her eyes sparkling.

"Clare! I think I found it!" She held up the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. It had matching earrings and bracelets too.

"Oh Alli! You're a genius! I love you." She put the jewelry on me, and I hugged her again.

"Well Clare. Looks like my work is done. I better get going though. It's almost 9. My parents are probably going to wake up soon. See you later. Call me as soon as you get back. I want to hear _all _the details, and I mean all of them! Have fun!" And with that, she left.

I walked over to my mirror, and looked the outfit over. I have to give it to Alli, she really knows how to accessorize. I really owe her big time. This is the best outfit ever! I must of spent a while admiring the outfit in the mirror, because when I looked at the clock it was 9:15. Eli was going to be here in 45 minutes! I ran downstairs and ate breakfast. It was silent. I would of thought my parents weren't up yet, but then I heard the yelling.

"Randall! Why aren't you dressed yet? We have to leave soon!" My mom shrieked. I thought she would've stopped the fighting for this one day. After all, her niece was getting married today. Oh well, I only have to suck it up for 45 minutes until Eli comes over and distracts me from this drama.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Eli's POV**

I woke up late. It's 9, so that means I have less than a hour before I have to be at Clare's. I rushed getting ready this morning. I stuffed my breakfast into my mouth, and was on my way out of the door when Adam stopped me.

"Dude! Move out of the way! I have to go, I'm going to be late!" I yelled at him. I tried to push past him, but he just stood still and blocked the doorway.

"Dude, you're a mess. Your hair looks like you just got out of bed, your tie's not even done right, and oh god what did you do to your shoes?" Really Adam? Is this really the time for him to be critiquing me? I'm late!

"Adam, I don't have time for this. I really have to go." I pleaded with him.

"Eli, dude, you have 20 minutes until you need to be there. Just let me fix you up real quick, and I'll be out of your hair. You better say yes, cause I'm not letting you out of here unless you do." Adam can be _so_ annoying.

"Fine." He dragged me upstairs, and into my room. He told me to sit on my bed, so I did. He fixed my tie, and he went into my closet to find me another pair of shoes.

He walked over and handed them to me. "Here Eli, now don't ruin these shoes." I put them on carefully since he was eyeing me.

"Okay, can I go now?" I asked him as I started to walk towards the door.

"No wait!" I turned around. "I just have to fix your hair." He had a comb in his hand. God no.

"It's fine Adam. I'll just do this." I shook my hair, then ran my hand through it. "There perfect." Clare always did like it messy anyway.

"Fine. I guess that'll do Eli. Don't forget the corsage. Have fun, don't hurt her."

"Don't worry Adam. Hurting her is the last thing I plan to do." I told him as I walked out of the door.

"See you later dude!" Adam yelled from the door. I turned on Morty, and drove to Clare's. My hands were getting kind of sweaty. I'm nervous. Damn it. I hate this feeling. I don't need to be nervous though. I'm fine. I'm just going on a date with the most beautiful girl in the world. Nothing to be nervous about. I pulled up to Clare's house, and knocked on the door. I was getting more nervous by the second. If I thought I was nervous now, I don't know what I was when I saw Clare's dress. She looked amazing!

**AN - Hey guys! Don't be mad that I haven't updated in like forever. But, I was like super busy. School work, the play I was in, dance classes. I had so much to do. I can't promise that I'll be updating regularly, but I can promise that I'll try to. I don't know what my schedule is going to be like, it's probably going to be crazy. But, I'll try to update anyway. Reviews please!**

**~~eclare1024**


	14. The Wedding

StarStruck

Chapter 14 - The Wedding

**Eli's POV**

Clare looked amazing! She was wearing a short black dress that had a blue ribbon at the waist that complemented her eyes. She looked amazing! I know I've said that a million times, but it's true. She truly looks amazing. The dress shows her curves, and her accessories match perfectly too. I must have been staring at her for a while because she asked,

"Eli? Is something wrong? Do I look okay? I don't? Oh, okay. I'll go change my dress, be right back." She started to run off towards her room. I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No, Clare, don't change. You look so beautiful." She blushed.

"Thanks Eli. You look good too." I smiled back at her. We were staring into each other's eyes for a while until we heard yelling.

"Randall, hurry up! It's time to go! We're going to be late!" Mrs. Edwards shrieked to her husband.

"Well Helen, maybe if you stopped yelling at me I would move faster!" Mr. Edwards shouted back.

I looked over at Clare, her smile faded and her eyes were watery. "Come on, Clare. Let's wait in the car." We walked outside the house and Clare led me to her parents' car. She opened the door and we sat in the backseat. She started to cry a little bit, so I let her cry into my jacket until her parents came into the car.

**Clare's POV**

My parents are fighting again. I'm used to it, but I didn't think they would do it when we had company. This is horrible! I can't wait until we get to the wedding, then I won't have to listen to them argue. About 5 minutes later, my parents walked over to the car. They got in and started driving to the wedding. They didn't even acknowledge that Eli was here. They could at least say hi. They're embarrassing me in front of him and they don't even notice or care! And worst of all, they're _still _fighting. This is going to be a _long _two-hour car ride to Stratford.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

I must have fallen asleep on the car ride because I awoke to Eli lightly shaking me. "Wake up, Clare. We're here."

"Mmmh." I mumbled.

"Come on Clare." Eli said. I just shook my head. Eli then lifted me up then put me down, so I was now standing next to him. The light from the sun was blinding me.

"Ahh! Why is the sun so bright? My eyes hurt." I complained. Eli just laughed.

"Come on, let's get you inside then." He said, still laughing. I got up and followed Eli into the wedding. It was such a pretty sight. The colors of the wedding were light pink and white, there were beautiful pink roses everywhere, and there was a beautiful view of the ocean from here.

"Whoa this is amazing." I told Eli. He nodded. I started looking around when I heard someone call my name.

"Clare! Clare!" I turned around and saw my cousin Noah and his friend Jake waving me over. I grabbed Eli's hand and dragged him with me. I gave Noah a big hug. I haven't seen him in two years.

"Noah I missed you so much! It's been two years!" Noah is one year younger than me, so he's fourteen.

"I know, two years too long. How have you been doing C?"

"Good, how bout you?"

"Great, I have a girlfriend, Sabrina. She couldn't come today, but you have to meet her."

"Aww, young love. I'd love to met her." I teased a little. Noah started laughing. But then Jake cleared his throat. That was a little rude.

"Oh hi Jake." He came over to hug me. Jake's my age, and he had a crush on me last time I saw him. I thought he was over it, but I guess not.

"Clare. It's so nice to see you." He said happily, then he looked over at Eli and glared. "Who's your friend?" Eli was about to answer for himself, but I cut him off. I had a plan to get Jake away from me.

"Noah, Jake. This is my _boyfriend_ Eli." I stretched the boyfriend part so that Jake would back off. I looked over at Eli, to see his reaction. He smirked. I'm pretty sure he gets what I'm doing.

**Eli's POV**

When we got to the wedding, Clare was waved over by these two guys. I'm guessing the first one, Noah, is her cousin because she hugged him. The other guy, whose name I don't know yet, just stared at Clare. I think he likes her. He better back off, she's mine. Well, not yet, but she will be. Clare and Noah were talking animatedly to each other when the other kid cleared his throat, obviously trying to get Clare's attention.

"Oh hi Jake." Clare said. So Jake is his name. Jake hugged her, and Clare clearly looked uncomfortable.

"Clare it's so nice to see you. Who's your friend?" He said as he glared at me. I was about to introduce myself when Clare cut me off.

"Noah, Jake. This is my _boyfriend _Eli." She stretched out the boyfriend part. So, she's trying to shake the kid off her tail. Well two can play this game. Clare turned to look at me, blushing, and I just smirked.

"No way are you dating this freak Clare! I mean look at him!" Jake shouted. This kid obviously doesn't see that Clare doesn't want him.

"Jake, calm down. I know you have a crush on me and all, but Eli's my boyfriend, so I would appreciate it if you backed off." Clare said while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine, only for you Clare." Jake's face turned mischievous. "So..." he started. "How long have you been dating?" Clare started to hesitate, so I decided to answer.

"Three months." That seemed like a reasonable answer. Plus I have only known her for about three months.

"Interesting." Jake said. This kid is a little bit creepy. I looked at Clare, and I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Oh sorry Jake, we have to go. Aunt Em is calling me over. It was nice talking to you guys. Bye Noah!" Clare quickly told them. She then dragged me away until we were out of their sight.

"Sorry about Jake. He's had a crush on me since we were nine. It's kind of annoying." She told me.

"It's fine, Clare." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

**Clare's POV**

Jake is so annoying! I mean he doesn't take a hint. I mean I made it really obvious that I have no interest in him whatsoever, but he doesn't give up! Good thing Eli here's though, he can help me keep him away. I was about to say something to Eli when music started to play. The wedding was starting soon, so we went to find our seats.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Scarlet, my cousin, looked so pretty in her wedding dress. It was a simple white wedding dress with a short train and a sweetheart neckline. She had a veil too, and on the crown of the veil there was a border of pink and white flowers. It was so beautiful. I want my wedding to be like this. It's so perfect. I looked over at Eli, he wasn't paying attention, as usual. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something though...

**Eli's POV**

Clare's cousin's wedding is really great. I wasn't really paying attention though. I was thinking about my future. Back in L.A., I always thought it would be Julia and me up at the alter saying our vows. All of our friends in the seats at the wedding, and the theme colors hot pink and black, our two favorite colors. But now, I see a different future for myself.

_Eli's Thoughts_

_I'm standing up at the alter waiting for my bride to come. The music starts and the flower girl and the bridesmaids come out. Last in the line, is my beautiful bride. She walks with her father down the aisle to the alter, and I take her hands._

"_I love you." I mouthed to her._

"_I love you too." She mouthed back._

"_We are all gathered here today to join this couple in holy matrimony." The wedding official said. My bride and I looked into each others eyes as he said, "Do you, Elijah Thomas Goldsworthy, take this woman, Clare Diana Edwards, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do." I said, and smiled at Clare._

"_Do you, Clare Diana Edwards, take this man, Elijah Thomas Goldsworthy, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_Clare looked over at me. "I do."_

"_By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I grab Clare's waist and pull her towards me. We lean closer, and closer to each other and I ki..._

"Eli! Come on let's go the reception!" Clare said to me, knocking me out of my daydream.

"Okay, let's go." It's going to be a little awkward for me now with Clare because, after all, I was just daydreaming about marrying her.

**Clare's POV**

The reception was really fun. In the beginning everyone was going over to Scarlet and her now husband Max. Then, Scarlet threw the bouquet into the crowd of women, my Aunt Emily caught it. After that, it was the couple's first dance as husband and wife. They were dancing to _Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis_. Last time I saw Scarlet, she told me this was the song that was playing when she met Max, so it fits perfectly as a wedding song for them. After a few minutes, a lot of couples joined Scarlet and Max on the dance floor. I was watching the many couples dance, including my parents, when I looked to see Eli standing in front of me. He held out his hand to me and asked,

"Can I have this dance, Clare?"

"Of course, Eli." I took his hand and he led me onto the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck, and he put his around my waist. He pulled me close and we started slow dancing. We were staring into each other's eyes, it was like we were the only ones there. Subconsciously, we both started leaning in slowly, it was a perfect moment, and nothing could ruin it. That is, except for Jake, who just had to come over and ask to cut in. "Sorry Jake, but no. Can't you see that I'm already dancing with someone?"

"Yes, but that's the whole part of can I cut in Clare." God, this kid won't give up.

"You know what Jake, it doesn't matter anyway. Eli and I were just about to go get something to drink, so maybe some other time." I stormed off, Eli following close behind. I hate Jake, can't he just leave me alone for once. He ruined my perfect moment. Eli and I were about to kiss for God's sakes! Kiss! Eli Goldsworthy was about to kiss me, Clare Edwards! Eli walked over to me with two drinks in his hands, he handed one to me. "Thanks. I'm sorry about Jake, again. I just really don't get why he won't leave me alone. I've already told him I'm not interested. Why won't he take a hint?" Eli looked over at me,

"Clare. He won't leave you alone because he's jealous. He's jealous that he's not the one your calling your boyfriend. It's also because your beautiful, Clare. Anyone would be lucky to call you his girlfriend." That was so sweet.

"Do you really mean that Eli?" I asked him.

"Yes Clare. You're beautiful." He said sincerely. I gave him a hug and then we sat down. We started talking about random things while the music played behind us. All of a sudden it stopped, and Scarlet's voice rang through the speakers.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. I remember when my cousin Clare was 10 years old she asked me to do her a favor. She asked me if at my wedding I would play her favorite song for her." Oh gosh, I completely forgot about this. "I said I'll do it, and I asked her what her favorite song was. She said she would tell me when she figured out. Last year, when she was 14 she called me and told me she picked her favorite song. Now I'm not sure if this is still her favorite song, but I'm going to play it for her anyway. This is for you Clare!" I can't believe she actually remembered. This is one of the nicest things she's ever done for me. And, I knew exactly what song was going to play.

**Eli's POV**

Scarlet made a speech about Clare asking her to play her favorite song for her during her wedding. I kept thinking the whole time, "That does sound like something only Clare would do." At the end of the speech, I turned to look at Clare who was smiling. A song came on that sounded really familiar to me. I heard my voice come out from the speakers. Shit. Clare's an Elixitz fan. Clare stood up, grabbed my arm, and dragged me to the dance floor. We started dancing again and Clare started to tell me something.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe she actually remembered to do this. I love this song! It's _Just Love You by Elixitz_. The singer, Goldz, wrote this for his girlfriend Jules when they were in love. It was my favorite song by them. I wonder where he is now though, he left the band and no one has heard from him since. Don't you think that's weird Eli?" Oh crap. Oh crap. Why out of all songs, this one? Why? This was the song I wrote for Jules, right before I found out she cheated on me. This song brings up horrible memories, I have to go. I have to clear my head. "Eli?" Clare asked. "Are you okay?"

"Uhh, yeah. I just need some fresh air I'm getting a little stuffy. I'll be right back." I ran out of the wedding, and towards the beach. I stopped hen I got to a little pathway. I sat at the top and just thought. About Jules, about the band, about my whole life back in L.A., everything. I thought about how I hate having to keep this secret from Clare, since I'm actually starting to like her. I thought about how Adam left the band because of me. He was so happy back in L.A., and he left just because I left. I thought about it for a while when I felt someone sit next to me. It was Clare.

"Are you okay? You just ran off. I was worried." She said, voice full of concern.

"Yeah, it's just that song brings back a lot of memories. Not good ones either."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's my fault it came on anyway."

"Don't blame yourself Clare, it's not your fault. It's just memories of my life before Degrassi."

"Oh okay. Well I'm sorry that you had to leave wherever you lived before. But, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't happy that you came here." I looked over at her, what was she getting at?

"What are you saying?"

"Well, Eli. I don't really know how to say this, but we've been friends for a while now, and um were pretty close, so um I might have kind of, um," She started, she was nervous. I could tell, she was blushing, stuttering. What was she going to say though? I could barely understand what she said next because she said it so fast. "I might like you more than a friend, but I know you don't feel the same, so forget what I just said." Whoa, wait. Did she just say she liked me?

"Clare, I-" I started, but she stopped me.

"I get it Eli, you don't like me back. It's okay, we can still be friends, I mean I'm perfectly fine just being friends. It was stupid of me to even say anything, we've only know each other three months, so I get if you think I'm moving to fast. Sorry, I wont bring it up again, and we can just go back to being frie-" I leaned in towards her and she stopped talking. "What?"

"Clare, stop talking." I said as I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back, and we put all our passion into the kiss. It was what we've been holding back for the past three months. And, man, was the kiss amazing!

**Clare's POV**

Holy shit! Sorry God about my language, but this is totally a situation for this. Eli Goldsworthy finally kissed me! I'm in heaven!

**AN - Hey guys! I hope this chapter helps make up for all the time I didn't update. It's a really long chapter, over 3,000 words! I hope you guys liked it! But, where is the story going now? Will Eli tell Clare about his secret past? Will they finally get together? And hey, what about Julia's plan? I'm not sure at all when I'm going to be able to update again, but I'll try and do it next weekend. If not, I'll post another chapter whenever I can. Thanks, so much for all of the favorites and story alerts! They mean so much. I have a question for you guys though. Which story do you guys want me to try and update first? StarStruck, High School Musical - Degrassi Style, Those Misfits or Seven Minutes. There's a poll on my profile if you want to vote. Thanks so much. Also, review please!**

**- eclare1024**


	15. Kisses and Heartfelt Discussions

**AN - Hey guys! I am super sorry that I have disappeared form the planet basically for almost two years. I have had a lot going on. For a full explanation check out some of my other stories where I have put in to detail all of the reasons why I haven't updated. One that I hadn't mentioned in the other notes was that when eclare broke up on the show, it made me sad, and I didn't want to write about them. But, that was just a minor reason. Basically, I've been gone because I've been super busy with school, and community service projects. Anyway, if you've seen my other stories author's notes, you'll know that I have stopped writing two of my stories, but I'm not going to end Starstruck because, frankly, I love it too much. I hope you guys like this chapter, it's been a while so it might not be as good as the others, but here we go! Starstruck chapter 15! Hope it was worth the extremely long wait! Again, sorry about that :( (p.s. Reviews would be lovely! and I'm still open to suggestions!)**

**Summary - The story of true love between very different people. Eli Goldsworthy and Adam Torres were famous rock stars. When they leave the business and Eli falls in love, what will they do when they're past comes back to haunt them. Eclare!**

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT own Degrassi or Eclare :( I wish I did though!**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Kisses and Heartfelt Discussions

**Clare's POV**

Oh my God. Eli Goldsworthy was kissing me! Clare Edwards! Is this really happening? Or am I just dreaming? I hope it's not the latter! After a while we pulled away, and looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow," Eli said.

"Wow," I agreed.

That was the best kiss I have ever had. So much better than any kiss K.C. had ever given me. But what does this mean? Are we together now?

I think he could read my thoughts because Eli started to talk again.

"Clare," Eli looked at me, really looked at me as he continued. "This is hard for me to say, but I really like you."

"Why is that hard to say, Eli?"

"Because the last relationship I was in was terrible. She cheated on me, and it broke my heart. I know that you aren't the type of person to cheat, but it still haunts me. It's hard to open up to people and trust them, but not you. You're different. You're the first person who made me forget about what my ex did to me, and that scared me. Not even Adam could get me to stop thinking about my past relationship, but you did. I started to really like you, but I was too scared to act on my feelings. I may look tough on the outside, but on the inside I'm just scared of getting hurt again. And, that song...that song..."

"Yes, Eli?"

"Never mind, that's not important. What I'm trying to say is that I like you, Clare. A lot. Will you go out with me?" I looked in to his eyes. They look so honest, and sweet. He just told me all of these things about his past, and he never talks about his past. He must really like me if he trusts me that much.

**Eli's POV**

Why isn't she saying anything? This is the longest pause of my life. Or maybe it just seems that way because I'm overreacting. But, it's not everyday that you ask out Clare Edwards! I told her about Jules, but I made sure not to tell her about who she really was, or who I was for that matter. I almost did though. I know I should tell her before she finds out from someone other than me. But, I just don't think it's the time. Besides, I'm used to girls being all over me because I'm Goldz, and it's nice to have a girl fall for me, for me and not for my rockstar side.

"Yes," Clare said.

"Really?" I couldn't believe it. Clare Edwards said yes! She's now my girlfriend! This is the best news ever!

"Yes!" Clare giggled, and we kissed again. The kiss was so passionate, it felt like it could last forever. I bet it could've too if Jake hadn't come over to ruin the moment...

**Clare's POV**

Jake. What is his problem? He sees me making out with Eli, and he still has the nerve to ask me for that dance? What makes him think that I'd want to dance with him when I look completely happy making out with my now real boyfriend? (Not that he knows that only now is Eli really my boyfriend, but still!)

"No, Jake. I will not dance with you. Don't you see that I'm perfectly happy where I am now. I'd rather spend time with Eli than you, he is my boyfriend after all." Hopefully, Jake will just leave us alone, but no. It could never be that simple, could it?

"But Clare, your favorite song is on. Don't you want to dance to it? I'll even listen to you go on and on about how hot the lead singer is." I blushed, why would he say that in front of Eli? Now he knows I have a crush on Goldz from Elixitz! Embarrassing much?

**Eli's POV**

Clare has a crush on Goldz? This isn't good. What will she do when I tell her that that's me? Will she be angry that I didn't tell her sooner? Or will she be happy and not care? It's too soon to risk the former option, so I'll just wait to tell her. Besides, I feel like I should talk to Adam, and maybe even Drew, before spilling our biggest secret. Even if it is to Clare.

"Look Jake, I know you still have a crush on me, but can't you see that I'm happy now with Eli? Shouldn't you be happy for me?" Clare asked. Jake thought about what she said for a few seconds before responding.

"Yeah, I want you to be happy, but I think you'd be happier with me. I've known you longer." He just doesn't give up does he?

"Yeah, but Eli knows me better. Now can you just leave us alone, please?" She gave him puppy dog eyes. I don't know how he's gonna be able to resist those.

"Fine. Whatever. But Scarlet wants you inside anyway, she says dinner is starting or whatever." Jake said as he skulked back inside.

"Well it looks like he'll be leaving us alone for a while," I said to Clare, smirking. "Ready to go back in, girlfriend?" Girlfriend. It just seems so right calling her girlfriend.

**Clare's POV**

Girlfriend. It seems so right for him to call me that. I smiled before I answered him.

"Not really, I'd rather stay out here and kiss you more..." He smirked, and we both started to lean in. "But," I said, as I leaned back out. "It is Scarlet's wedding, and whatever the bride wants, she gets. So, let's go inside." I giggled at the shocked expression on my face before running inside.

"You little tease, Clare Edwards!" Eli laughed as he chased me inside.


End file.
